Lois and Clark in the Land Down Under
by devoted2clois
Summary: Clark & Lois go to Australia to uncover the doings of Victor Peirce. But what happens when he comes after them...ever though he was murderd years ago?
1. Chapter 1

***Sigh*, I'm at home with a throat infection. So I thought might as well continue writing coz I can't be bothered sleeping. Hhhmm I think this will take a while… I'm watching the cricket. Carn the Aussies!!! Damn someone got out! Ok I'm just writing what I'm thinking because I can. **

**5 HOURS LATER.**

**Ok I still haven't thought of anything. Oooh it's raining! It's really heavy. Like sumo heavy!**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Still nothing. Damn Simon Katich just got out! What! When did Ponting get out?? grrrr**

**FEW MINUTES AFTER THAT**

**Hmmm cricket…Australia…Clark and Lois in Australia… I have a devious plan. Mwa haha!!!**

"You can't be serious?" Lois demanded slamming her hands on Tess Mercer's desk.

"Actually Lois I am. You and Clark are going on assignment together" Tess replied smugly.

"I am not going anywhere with Clark" Lois spelled out.

"Lois, if you do not go on this assignment, I will have no choice but to fire you." Tess threatened as she paced around Lois.

"Fine" Lois said through her teeth "where are we going?"

"Australia"

~*~

Lois and Clark sat in the QANTAS lounge waiting to be called to the plane. Lois sipped her overpriced coffee as Clark guzzled down a bottle of water.

"Slow down there camel. You wouldn't want to cause a drought would you?" Lois said sarcastically.

"Sorry Lois. I'm just a little nervous" Clark smiled at Lois as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Come on Clark, it's not that bad. Don't tell me you've never flown before" Lois said. Clark looked at Lois, fear etched his face. "Oh my god, you've never flown."

"I have. I'm just…I don't like…I'm afraid of heights." Clark stuttered, hiding his face behind his hands. He expected Lois to come back with some witty comment, but instead she was really understanding

"Clark it's ok to be afraid." Lois held Clark's hand in hers. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm afraid of hospitals." She confessed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Lois Lane, afraid of hospitals? But you're in them so much, how can you be afraid?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Because every time I'm at a hospital, you're there. You make me feel safe." Lois admitted smiling, before she playfully punched Clark in the arm. "If you tell anyone, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Don't worry Lois. Your secret's safe with me" Clark answered, smiling sincerely, squeezing Lois' hand. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "You make me feel safe to Lois."

"Wow did Clark Kent just give me a compliment?"

"I believe he did."

"_QANATS flight DJ272, Metropolis to Australia now boarding" _a female voice over the loudspeaker announced. Lois grabbed her bag, and still holding Clark's hand, walked over to the queue to board the plane.

"It's ok Smallville. Everything's gunna be fine. I'll hold your hand whenever you feel scared." Lois said smiling.

"Thanks Lois" Clark breathed deeply. "It really means a lot." A couple in front of Lois and Clark turned around to face them.

"Excuse me, not meaning to be rude or privy but are you afraid of heights?" The man asked, only to receive a death glare from the woman holding his hand.

"Yeah. But Lois is going to help me get through it" Clark said smiling down at Lois, who looked proud.

"Is this you're first holiday as a couple?" The woman asked.

"Oh, we're not a couple. Just great friends." Lois said shaking her head. The woman leaned into Lois so she could whisper,

"Oh so we're great friends? I thought you couldn't stand me" Clark said enjoying Lois feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah I can't stand you but your still a great friend" Lois retaliated.

"Are you sure you aren't married? You act like you are" the woman commented.

"Oh I'm positive we're not married. We have no romantic feelings for each other" Lois glared at the woman.

"You keep telling yourself that." The woman winked and turned around again. The line began to move and within minutes Lois and Clark were in their seats…in first class.

~*~

Clark grabbed Lois' hand as the plane began to move. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Clark it's ok. It'll be over before you know it." Lois tried to reassure Clark as he started hyperventilating. The plane picked up speed and started to leave the ground. Clark squeezed Lois' hand and shut his eyes.

"Clark, can you squeeze a little less. I think you might break my hand" Lois said half joking half serious. Clark loosened his grip, but didn't let go. After a while the plane stopped gaining altitude and Clark opened his eyes. He looked over at Lois, who was smiling at him.

"See Smallville, it wasn't that bad" Lois said. "The first time I flew, I threw up on some random guy sitting next to me." She recalled laughing. Lois looked into Clark's eyes, _oh man he has gorgeous eyes…woah woah woah Lois stop tight there. Never ever, think that again and that's an order! _

"I'm just…going to watch a movie." Lois moved her gaze from Clark's eyes to the TV in front of her. She searched through the channels and found the movie she was looking for.

"Now who said they didn't have Die Hard marathons on planes" Lois smiled before she slipped on her headphones and watched the movie…still holding Clark's hand.

~*~

Clark looked over at Lois who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _She looks so adorable…no Clark, don't think like that about Lois, she'll probably kill you if you told her she looked adorable. _Lois stirred and opened her eyes slightly. She lifted her head off Clark's shoulder.

"How much longer?" she asked groggily.

"About 10 hours." Clark replied. A woman walked down the isle offering food and drink to the passengers "Lois do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Mmbebleme" she mumbled.

"They have coffee" Clark said smiling. Lois' head shot up off Clark's shoulder.

"Did you say coffee?" Lois practically squealed. The woman with the trolley came up next to Clark and Lois.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"I'll have 4 large coffees please" Lois answered.

"Are you sure that's wise miss?"

"Yes absolutely sure. I haven't had a good coffee in hours. I'm due for an overdose" Lois said. Clark put his hands on her shoulders as it looked like she was about to jump up and strangle the woman.

"4 coffees would be great" Clark said to the woman, throwing her a charming Kent smile. She began to pour out the coffees. Lois span around in her seat to face Clark.

"How did you do that?" She asked him.

"Kent charm" Clark smiled.

"Here we go" the woman placed a tray containing 4 large coffees on the fold out table in front of Lois before she walked off. Lois picked up one of the cups, took a sip and sighed.

"Now that…is what I call a good cuppa" Lois whispered into the cup.

"Well Lois, we might as well look at why we're being sent to Australia in the first place." Clark pulled a folder out of his small bag at his feet. He opened it and they began reading their assignment.

"Ok so let me get this straight. We're going to Australia because apparently some guy named Victor Pierce, a drug dealer involved in the Underworld wars in Melbourne, has resurfaced from the grave." Lois said with a plain expression on her face.

"Looks like it." Clark replied.

"But why us? Can't the Australian people look after it?"

"Yeah but it says here that his influences have spread as far as Metropolis. We have to see what's so good about this guy, and how he's still alive."

"Clark I don't know about you, but I've never even seen Victor Peirce, let alone heard of him, so how are we going to track this guy down if none of us know what he looks like."

"Well if you want to know what he looks like, turn around and have a look at the scary guy behind you pointed a gun to your head." A man with a strong Australian accent said from the seat behind Lois. She turned around and sure enough there was a guy pointing a gun to Lois' head. Clark stood up and went to punch the guy in the face.

"Mr Kent that would not be a wise idea. You sit down now or I will decorate the walls with Miss Lane's brain" Clark looked over to Lois, who for the first time in her life, looked scared.

"Just do what he says Clark." Lois said squeezing Clark's hand.

"Yeah Clark do what he says." The man said.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"And here was I thinking you were an investigative reporter. I thought you would've put the pieces together by now. I'm Victor Peirce."

**So I started this on Thursday and its now Friday. Fair enough. There's no real point in this story, I just wrote it for fun. And if you're wondering why I chose Victor Peirce out of all the Drug lords, it's because he used to live a few streets away from me. Pretty cool! OMG Robbie Williams was awesome on the ARIAS last night. And OMG he proposed to Ayda! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is pretty short. But oh well better than nothing! Thanks for reviewing everyone. And I know I haven't updated my other stories in ages but I will do it…some time soon. *starts singing Accidentally in Love***

"How can you be Victor Peirce? He was murdered years ago" Lois said, her voice shaking slightly.

"That was only a minor set back. It's amazing what those meteor rocks can do" Victor replied pushing the gun against Lois' temple. "Now you are going to listen to me. You are going to drop the investigation. When you get to Australia you are going on the first plane back to Metropolis. You understand?" Lois nodded. "If you stay in Australia and keep on investigating I will make sure when you return to Metropolis it will be in pieces in a coffin. Do I make myself clear?" Lois nodded again. "Can I trust you to drop the investigation?" Lois nodded, but crossed her fingers. "Good" Victor pulled the gun away from Lois and pointed it at Clark. "Now the fun starts" Victor pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. Lois screamed as Clark's body dropped to the floor. Blood was gushing out of a bullet wound in his chest.

"Clark" Lois cried as she knelt beside him. Clark grabbed Lois' shoulders and squeezed them hard.

"Lois" Clark whispered.

"It's ok Clark, I'm gunna get us out of here"

"Lois" She could hear Clark's voice but his mouth wasn't moving.

"Clark?" Lois looked down at him in disbelief. She felt someone shake her shoulders.

"Lois wake up. The flight attendant is coming around with food and drink." Lois opened her eyes. She was on the plane, but Clark was next to her instead of on the floor.

"Oh my god Clark" Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. "It was just a dream."

"Lois are you ok? You kept on saying my name" Clark said slightly confused as to why Lois was hugging him.

"Victor Peirce was here and he threatened me with a gun then he shot you and there was blood and you were dying…then I woke up" Lois recalled in one breath.

"Well I'm pretty sure I wasn't shot" Clark laughed. "Besides Lois, Victor Peirce is dead. I think you've been watching too many crime shows."

"Would you like anything?" The flight attendant asked.

"I'll have 4 large coffees, and can you get me about 20 of those little packs of sugar. And a cup of tea for Clarkie here" Lois smiled.

"Are you sure it's wise to have 4 large cups of cups of coffee and that much sugar?" The flight attendant asked.

"No it's not wise, but I do it anyway" Lois sighed and rubbed her temples, where she could still feel pressure from the gun in her dream. "Now please I really need a coffee." The flight attendant poured 4 large coffees and 1 tea. She put them on a tray then grabbed 3 handfuls of sugar packets and put them down next to the coffees.

"Here we go" she said as she placed the tray on the fold up table in front of Lois.

"Thankyou" Lois grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip out of it. "Just what I needed." She then grabbed one of the packets of sugar, ripped open the top, and poured the contents into her mouth.

"Lois don't you think you should put that in your coffee?" Clark suggested.

"Nope. When I have a nightmare I have sugar…and coffee" Lois informed Clark. "Now drink your tea so we can have a look at our assignment." Lois picked up Clark's tea and put it in his hand. He gulped it down in 5 seconds. "Wow Smallville, I'm impressed." Clark pulled a folder out of the bag at his feet.

"It says here that we're investigating-"

"Victor Peirce" Lois cut him off.

"How did you know that?" Clark asked.

"Just a hunch" Lois replied, using Clark's usual excuse.

"And it seems that-"

"He's resurfaced from the grave" Lois finished off for him.

"Lois how do you know that?" Clark asked again.

"Just another hunch" Lois said, hoping that the excuse would work. Clark looked at Lois.

"What happened in your dream?" Clark questioned.

"Nothing important" Lois assured Clark. He kept on looking through the folder while Lois continued opening up packs of sugar and emptying them into her mouth. She opened up her last packet and tipped her head back to pour the contents into her mouth. Instead of sugar coming out, a piece of paper fell out. Lois unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

"Oh my god!" She screamed "that's impossible." Clark grabbed the note from Lois' hands.

_Miss Lane, you've been warned. VP._

"Lois are you sure you don't want to tell me about your nightmare?" Clark prodded. Lois proceeded to tell Clark everything that happened in her dream with Victor Peirce.

**Tell me what you think! Next chapter will involve Clark and Lois landing in Australia. Thanks everyone for reading *smiles*. TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my followers…if there is actually any of you out there. Sorry its taken a long while. I've had a lot going on and its been a bit to hot to have the computer on. I actually wrote this a while ago, then I saved it somewhere weird and now I can't find it grrrrrrrr. I finally thought of a name instead of 'Insert Name Here'. I was on the bus and I heard 'Land Down Under' by Men at Work, and I swear a little light bulb actually went *ding* above my head. Drum roll please for the new name… 'Lois and Clark in the Land Down Under' Ok it sounded better in my head :D **

**Anyway I hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Wow I started this authors note ages ago!! Wow I really suck! Ok enough babble and I'm once again so sorry for taking soooo long....**

"- I heard a gunshot and I turned to you, and you were on the floor with blood gushing out of you. I said I was going to help you, but then you woke me up." Lois concluded telling Clark about her dream.

"You know what Lois, I think we should actually go back to Metropolis" Clark suggested. Lois turned and glared at him.

"Just because I was threatened does not mean that we are not going to do this story Clark!" Lois yelled. "As long as we blend in, I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides how much harm can a dead guy do?"

*******

"We are now touching down in Melbourne. It is 8.35 pm on Thursday the 21st of January 2010. It is a lovely 35 degrees outside. Thankyou for flying with QANTAS, we hope you enjoy your stay." The pilot announced. Lois and Clark quickly grabbed their bags and exited the plane, just as the pilot's announcement finished. They stepped out of the plane and went to collect the rest of their bags. Lois and Clark took their bags came around on the conveyer belt. They walked out of the terminal and towards the exit, when they say a woman holding a sign labelled 'Lois Lane & Clark Kent'.

"Hey Smallville...don't you think that woman looks like Tess?" Lois commented, pointing to the sign holding woman. Clark squinted and turned his head.

"Yeah if you squint and turn your head I guess it does" Clark replied sarcastically.

"Well...she's our ride" Lois grabbed Clark's hand and practically dragged him to the woman waiting for them. Lois put her hand out in front of the woman "Lois Lane, Daily Planet" the woman gratefully shook her hand.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet, Lois Lane's partner" Clark offered his hand and flashed the woman a charming smile. She took his hand a prolonged the shake just a little too long. Lois cleared her throat and glared at the stranger.

"Sorry, I'm Briana Mercer. Tess's cousin." Briana introduced her self.

"See I told you they were related!" Lois hissed to Clark.

"If your ready we'll be on our way." Briana walked towards the exit, closely followed by Clark and Lois. As soon as they stepped out the door they were hit with a sudden wave of intense heat. Lois fanned her face.

"Good thing I brought some summer dresses." Lois huffed.

"You own a dress...now that's something I never thought I would have heard coming from your mouth" Clark joked playfully.

"Hey as a matter of fact I look nice in dresses, and if I want to look nice every once in a while I can!" Lois said in her defence.

"I never said you didn't look nice in a dress...I just recall you saying that you didn't like wearing dresses" Clark threw back.

"That was before I discovered just how hot they made me look." Lois flicked her hair and strutted towards the car Briana was in. Clark sighed, shook his head and instantly thought to himself...

_This is going to be a long assignment._

**Hey I know its short but I'm in Pop Culture and I thought I would get something up before the weekend! **

**Please leave a review on your way out! **


End file.
